


Tell me something good

by indealista



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indealista/pseuds/indealista





	Tell me something good

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell Me Something Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187660) by [trash_bat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_bat/pseuds/trash_bat). 



Andrew看着Jesse的方式就像，Jesse发明了青霉素，找到了根治感冒的方法，写了芬尼根守灵夜和波特诺的怨诉，能背诵莎士比亚所有的独白，可以做出完美的煎蛋饼，还能养出得奖级别的捕蝇草（这个非常难，他曾经试过）。  
仿佛他的屁股都能发出圣光，基本上。总之超级讨人喜欢。  
在床上他只会说：“上帝啊你太美了”和“就让我看着你”还有“这样可以吗？这样还行吗？”  
而且，上帝啊，其中最扯的一个是“我有伤到你吗？”Andrew的声音在他耳边破碎：“我不想伤害你。”  
每次听到Andrew说这种话Jesse只想翻白眼。  
因为Andrew实在是太他妈的绅士了，他触摸Jesse的方式就好像他是用什么纸一样薄的瓷器做的，就像他会在他指尖下化成齑粉。  
Jesse一直在尝试着释放信号，试图说明他真的没有那么脆弱。  
因为Andrew把Jesse看作天使，看作全无瑕疵的人，所以性爱中也需要被温柔对待，仿佛一位少女，一片羽毛，一个瓷器茶杯。  
Jesse不是一个古董。  
他也不会破碎。  
所以他尝试了，他抓着Andrew的臀部试图把他全部吞进去，（当Andrew正在慢慢进入Jesse，并不是为了挑逗而是出于会伤害到Jesse的恐惧）Andrew叫出声，但是他立马又恢复到温柔模式。  
然后他像一只暴躁的猫咪那样咬了Andrew，用他的牙齿用力地咬试图让Andrew咬回来。  
但是Andrew从不会那样做。  
后来他开始故意提起一些会让Andrew有点生气，甚至嫉妒的事情。  
“我在一个咖啡厅里遇到了Milo。”（Milo，在诅咒里演暗恋Jesse的校霸）  
或者  
“我告诉过你吗：我或许应该再和Justin合作一次。和犹太毒贩的导演一起。”  
或者  
“我更喜欢你演Eduardo时的发型。”  
以上这些都没起作用。  
没有什么真正的惹恼Andrew，所有Jesse说的话就像水一样流走了。除了Milo的事。  
所以他开始在晚餐上提起，它让Andrew的嘴角下垂。  
他仅仅释放一些暗示。  
Andrew开始生气，开始嫉妒，然后Jesse继续推进，因为他需要Andrew的反应。  
这个游戏的一个环节是Andrew是那个先坚持不住发作的人。不是他。  
如果是他的话这个游戏就没有那么性感了。  
他们正在吃沙拉，Jesse一直推进推进推进于是终于Andrew说，“What the fuck, Jess?”  
Jesse不说话。  
“我要去抽根烟，”Andrew非常生气地说。  
Jesse感觉很糟。他并不是想让Andrew生气。  
所以他跟着Andrew走出了门厅，他被一团烟雾包围，他小声地说，真诚地，“对不起，Andrew。”  
Andrew很长一段时间没有看向他，之后他转过身，眯着眼用一种恼怒的声音说：“你是在试图告诉我什么吗？你不再想要我了？”  
Jesse感觉像被打了一拳。  
“不，不是的。Jesus, Andrew。我只是…”他停了下来，向前走进了几步，把他的手指交叉握进Andrew的手指里，那只没拿着烟的手。  
“你总是这么……这么，温柔，这样。”  
“你说的好像那是件坏事一样。”Andrew说，伤心的同时疑惑着。  
“不是坏事，Andrew，我发誓，完全不是，只是——”  
他耻于说出来，但是说出来比让Andrew对他生气要好，比伤Andrew的心要好。  
Andrew碾灭烟蒂投掷出去，它掉在游泳池后面的草地里。草地上还有人在那儿，即使现在已经很晚了。他们是美丽的洛杉矶人，就像Andrew一样。  
“只是——”他试图搜集语言，还有勇气。  
“我希望你不要总是那么温柔。”  
Andrew很长一段时间凝视着水池。他没有说一句话，Jesse觉得他让Andrew伤心了。  
“Andrew——”他试图去碰Andrew的肩膀。  
“别他妈的碰我，你这个欠操的婊子，”Andrew说。Jesse惊呆了。  
同时他的分身抽搐了一下。  
“Andrew——”  
“我有说过允许你说话了吗？”Andrew冷酷地说，把他的胳膊拧在背后，游泳池那边传来啤酒瓶和鸡尾酒杯碰撞的叮当声。  
Jesse想往后退缩然后Andrew猛地拽回他，紧紧抓着他的手腕。  
“你他妈的想去哪儿？”  
Jesse想问出了什么事，但是当Andrew靠过来咬住他的耳垂时叫了出来。  
“你想让我粗暴一点，是吗宝贝？”他对着Jesse的耳朵说。  
Jesse点头，他尽可能地贴近Andrew的身体。  
“你想给我口交吗？”Jesse在发抖，Andrew的手指从他的胸膛抚摸下去，揉捏着他的身体。  
他不停的点头，被推倒在地上跪下的时候，仍未真正意识到他现在就在门廊外面，即使有栅栏阻挡，但在黑暗中也非常明显，Andrew说：“解开我的皮带，然后含住它。”Jesse胡乱摸着，脸红透了，一丝不差地做着Andrew命令的事。  
“上帝，你真饥渴，”他立马含住了他，用呻吟声回应，Andrew也不像通常那样温柔，他一只手用力扯着Jesse的头发，说：“你是这么渴望阴茎，对吗？再含深一点，你这个饥渴的小婊子，”Jesse呻吟得更大声，但因为Andrew的进入又被噎住。  
这真是无与伦比，甚至比他想象的还棒。  
他的眼睛盈满泪水，他的喉咙发疼，头皮被拽的酸痛，而这一切是那么，那么，那么棒。  
Andrew猛地抽出阴茎，让他咳嗽不停，喉咙和嘴巴下意识地做出吮吸的动作。Andrew大笑着，带着一点恶意，刻薄的笑声让Jesse该死地硬，他把手指推进他嘴里，“如果在我干你的时候你不能保持安静，我就得往你的嘴里塞点东西。”  
Jesse抬头看他，Jesse的头发一团糟，嘴巴肿胀地通红，他吮吸着Andrew的手指，脸上挂着坚决而挑衅的表情。  
让我叫出声。  
“你真是该死的下流”，以一种几乎是赞扬的语气。  
“起来，”他说，抓着他的帽衫把Jesse拽起来，“站起来，把裤子脱了。”  
他用颤抖的手脱掉裤子，腰部以下一丝不挂，潮湿的空气拂过他苍白的大腿。Andrew退后一步，Jesse沉默着会意地走过去，面对着水池。他可以感觉到Andrew站在他背后，又湿又硬的勃起抵着他。Andrew让他把双手放在栏杆上。  
“你敢动一下，”他嘶声道。Jesse注视下方的人群，听到Andrew往手掌吐了口唾沫然后开始开始开拓他，让他的屁股猛地向前撞，颤抖着。  
通常Andrew做爱时非常温柔细致，他会舔开Jesse让他的小洞张得开开的，然后他把他们俩都擦干净，这样当他干Jesse的时候，几乎没有让人不舒服的摩擦。  
但这次不一样。  
对裸露的皮肤的推挤、用力的揉捏、抓握，几乎是粗暴的性爱。  
这真是难以置信地好，空气灼热又紧密，当Andrew握着他的髋部把他拉过来，进入他的时候，Jesse紧紧地抓住Andrew湿漉漉的手指。  
好像他多年来一直渴望他能这么做似的。  
在这种时刻，他才会觉得他属于Andrew，比起那些稍纵即逝的吻和温柔的触摸，他觉得更加被需要，被欲求，被爱，被占有。  
Andrew紧紧抓住他的屁股，用力地指甲都陷进去。Jesse希望明天早上他能留下淤青，就在他的大腿前侧，还有Andrew用力干他的地方，就在他的髋骨后面，那里被狠狠地撞在门廊的墙上。  
他低头看到一个穿着粉红色背心裙的金发女人的头，而Andrew正在他耳朵边上耳语着什么，一边越来越猛烈地操干着。  
他把一只手放在Jesse的阴茎上，感受着它因为兴奋而抽搐着。  
“God，你想高潮，不是吗？”他说着，一边拿开手。Jesse发出一声呻吟，消散在夜晚的风中，然后他感觉到Andrew用手捂住了自己的嘴。  
“你需要保持安静，尽管我知道这对你来说很难，因为你总是他妈的欲求不满，”他一边说，一边再次紧紧地握住Jesse疼痛的勃起。  
“操我的手，”他命令道， Jesse向前摇晃，滑过Andrew的手指时撞到了栅栏，Andrew起初一动不动地握着，后来他开始和Jesse一起移动，推着他向前，嘴巴对着他的头发，他说：“我应该让他们听到你的，不是吗？我应该把你带到那儿，然后当着每个人的面，从后面狠狠地干你，然后他们就知道你是我的。”  
Jesse感觉他的神经绷紧了，他的嘴唇因为持续地咬着而变得生疼，极力抑制住自己的呻吟声。  
“你是我的，”Andrew一边说，一边用力地抽插，那么用力以致于到了野蛮残忍的地步。  
“我的，”他重复着，重重握住Jesse的阴茎。  
“你的所有都他妈是我的，”他说。Jesse点头，他的眼睛还闭着，浑身滚烫，而且湿漉漉的，然后他说：“fuck，是的。”  
“告诉我你属于谁，Jesse，告诉我。”Andrew喘着粗气，他声音里的停顿和臀部的节奏都清楚地表示他快高潮了。  
“Andrew,”Jesse说，一边用手臂搂住Andrew的头。  
“告诉我，”他说，听起来他快要哭了。  
“你的”，他低声说，然后他呜咽着高潮了。  
“你的，你的，我是你的。”  
然后话语从荡妇、妓女和下流的脏话变回来了，变成了我的美人和我爱你，就像Andrew以前一直说的那些话。  
而这一次，Jesse比以往任何时候都更相信这些话是真的。


End file.
